Xenosaga: Shattered Memories
by XxKeeperOfDeathxX
Summary: My memories are gone, I have nothing left. How will I find them? Through adventures and romance I will discover my past and my meaning to be in this universe. Nothing will stop me. Onesided AlbedoxOC, ?xOC
1. Chapter 1: Adventure Begins

**Hey peoples, I'm starting this new story so I can use my creativity more. Yes I know I have like 7 other stories but I'm not getting any ideas for them. So I'll start this new one. No I have no clue when I'll update my other story or put my other stories on fanfiction but I will soon. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update much but school is holding me back. I need to concentrate or I won't get good grades and then I won't get to use my time on my laptop. Now to begin the story.**

Elita

Meaning of Name: 'the little winged one, or the chosen one' (Old French)

Age: unknown

Appearance: Long black hair, silver eyes, pale skin, wears old cloths – a skirt, a strapless shirt and a wrap like thing around her shoulders and neck.

Past: Unknown

Family: Unknown

New Family: Wolves – Mya, Shadow, Soul, Sabrina

**More will be learned about her later on. If you want to see a picture, wait till I put up my profile pic and it will have her in it with her wolves. Enjoy. ^^**

**--Deep sleep –**

-? POV -

'Lights are flashing from place to place, I can't keep up. The world is spinning out of control and the only one who can stop it isn't here. We need help or this world is over. Please sister, come help!' I thought as I looked down at the worlds flashing by. 'The 18th birthday will soon come and the power to save these planets will be lost. Sister, it's time to wake up and stop the madness. We need you.' Blue eyes slowly leaked streams of water, tears of angels, and the rarest substance of all. There is only one person in the mortal realm that you can find it, from the dark angel Elita, my sister, the queen of heaven and hell, also the dark angel of the universe. 'We need you now, before it's too late.'

-Elita POV –

A sharp snap wakes me. 'Who was that in my dream, she seemed familiar?' I thought to myself. "Hey wake up. And back away from the door." The U-TIC soldier yelled. I stood up and walked back to the corner of my room. The door slowly opened and in the wide frame stood a soldier with a plate of food. "You know I won't eat that." I stated and gave the food a look of disgust. "But you need to be all strong and brave so you can go down in a losing fight before you're taken away," the soldier said with a laugh. Just before I stood up and attacked him another man came in and hit him on the head. "What have I told you about talking to her? She doesn't need to have attention to stay well enough to survive till _he_ arrives, she only needs to follow orders, then she may not get as must torture as she may be expecting." The man in the long red and white coat said. 'That's Magnus, he thinks he's a big shot but he's a coward. If he knew what I could do he'd run to his mom scared. But I can't revile myself yet, it's much too early, and I don't even know why I have these powers, I just have to keep following the feelings I get and I'll learn my true purpose, if not, then I might not make it through this journey.' I thought as Margulis rambled on about how he was powerful and I was weak, or at least that's what I thought he was rambling on about. "…. You will be staying with the other prisoner till _he_ arrives so we won't have to fetch both of you." He finally stated after what seemed like an hour's worth of a speech in minutes. "That's a surprise. You never let me see anyone, not even my family." I stated with poison in my voice. "Your family will be going with you. We can't keep wolves around that don't listen to us." He stated back in the same voice. Yes my family is a pack of real wolves. Not those clones, but the real deal. Everyone thought they were extinct but they're not. I'm the only one who has some and the zoo's would pay me thousands just to get some hairs to clone them, but they're the people who have been taking care of my for my life, they're the only family I have. I wouldn't give them up for the worlds. There are four wolves, one white one, a black one, a silver one and a brown one. They are Soul (white – Sabrina's mother), Mya (silver – Soul and Shadow's mother), Sabrina (brown – soul's daughter), and Shadow (guess what color he is). I have no human family and have been living with these wolves for all of my life, but I can understand any language. I can't help but feel like I have a past that's waiting for me to find. Something different than what most people have, like I don't belong and that I'm more mature than most. I think I have past lives waiting for me to discover. A hand grabbed my shoulder to pull me from my train of thought. "You're going to be staying with a different girl while you wait for your new keeper, you'll be taken to her cell because it's closer and more guarded." The soldier stated. "What you think I'm stupid enough to try to escape when I have no clue how to get out of this building?" I asked with a dark undertone in my voice while I glared at him. He flinched and grabbed my arm and handcuffed me. "At least we won't have to worry about one of your dogs killing us." He mumbled as he tightened the cuffs. "Oh but how many people do you think they will kill to try to get me out of here?" I asked and gave a dark chuckle. He flinched again and started to walk me down the long paths of hallways to my new home for a few hours. 'When will this all end?' I thought to myself. I didn't know my life would change so fast in so little time after one small event, like being moved from a cell to another one.

**That's all for now. ^^**

**no I'm just kidding, there's more. **

'Now it's time to go meet this 'MOMO'' She thought as the soldier grabbed a key from his pocket and opened the door that stood before. It opened and a girl about the age of 14 was standing there. She looked scared. "Get in there." The soldier hissed at me. I glared right back. "Hello," I stated softly to the terrified girl. "Hello…" She said quietly back. "My name is Elita, are you MOMO?" I asked. "Yes…" She said. "Don't worry. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm a prisoner too. I wish my family was here…" I said slowly getting softer. "Where's your family?" She asked. "They're here but I'm not allowed to see them. But they'll be free soon, they don't like cages much." I said with a small smile. "But people aren't kept in cages…" She said her words full of questions. "They aren't really humans…" I said with a small laugh as she looked at me. "They're the last surviving wolves that aren't clones or anything like that. They're real wolves… it's sad that there the last of their kind. That's from the true wolves from Lost Jerusalem. I don't want to lose them." "How did you meet them?" MOMO asked. "I don't have a clue, all I know is I woke up to something licking my forehead, it was Mya." I said and looked at the door. "So why don't we escape?" I asked. "The door has a protection system that will set off an alarm if we try to esc ape." MOMO said. "Well then it looks like we'll have to wait. MOMO, I won't let anything happen to you. Okay?" I said and gave her a look that told her I was determined. "Thank you Elita…" She said and gave me a hug as we sat on the bed to wait for who knows how long, until this '_he_' came to get us. I hope we escape before that, because I have a bad feeling about what may happen if _he_ gets his hands on us.

**Thank you people for reading my story and please review. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Xenosaga: Shattered Memories. Please I don't like flames that comment about my spelling or grammar. If I didn't have spell check I wouldn't be able to spell grammar…. Yes I know I'm that horrible at spelling. The "? POV" will be reviled in later chapters. Ta Ta for now. **


	2. Announcement July 3 2011

**Announcement ~ 3****rd**** of July 2011~ **

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry I haven't been adding new chapters but I've been busy. I'm leaving for a band camp in about a week. So I'll try to post new chapters before I leave but I'm not promising anything. I'll be at camp till the 25 so I'll post some new chapters probably on the 26****th**** or 27****th****. Thanks everyone! Enjoy your 4****th**** of July! Have fun with your fireworks. ^^**


End file.
